The Crack Society
The Crack Society is the place for people who like any' '''crack ships. For those of you who don't know, Crack Pairings are Pairing that have not happened on the show. Crack Ship Couples *Artcedes (Artie and Mercedes) *Arttana (Artie and Santana) *Blaineshine (Blaine and Sunshine) *Blainofsky (Blaine and Karofsky) *Blaincedes (Blaine and Mercedes) *Blaintana (Blaine and Santana) *Blam (Blaine and Sam) *Blartie (Blaine and Artie) *Blina (Blaine and Tina) *Blory (Blaine and Rory) *Bluck (Blaine and Puck) *Blue (Blaine and Sue) *Blill (Blaine and Will) *Braine (Brittany and Blaine) *Breadtana (Santana and Breadstixs) *Bremma (Bryan and Emma) *Briano (Brad and his Piano) *Purple Briano (Brad and the purple piano) *Bumeo (Bubba and Cameo) *Changofsky (Mike and Dave) *Cherry (Mike and Rachel) *Chizes (Mike and Lauren) *Cohen-Berry (Tina and Rachel) *Cohen-Evans (Tina and Sam) *Cohen Pierce (Tina and Brittany) *Fabacon (Quinn and Bacon) *Fabang (Mike and Quinn) * Faberittana (Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana) *Faberry (Quinn and Rachel) *Fabrizes (Quinn and Lauren) *Fabrummel (Quinn and Kurt) *Fanderson (Quinn and Blaine) *Fartie (Finn and Artie) *Fike (Finn and Mike) *Fincky (Finn and Becky) *Fierce (Quinn and Brittany) *Figberry (Figgins and Rachel) *Figcedes (Figgins and Mercedes) *Figmeo (Figgins and Cameo) *Figson (Figgins and Finn) *Figtana (Figgins and Santana) *Finneo (Finn and Cameo) *Finncedes (Finn and Mercedes) *Finry (Finn and Rory) *Flaine (Finn and Blaine) *Frankenasian (Finn and Tina) *Fuinnchel (Finn, Quinn, and Rachel) *Gavrochky (Gavroche and Karofsky) *Gingertana (Santana and Marrissa) *Goolster (Dustin and Will) *Harchel (Harmony and Rachel) *Hevans (Sam and Kurt) *Holleo (Holly and Cameo) *Humang (Kurt and Mike) *Jacuzy (Jacob and Suzy) *Jameo (Jacob and Cameo) *Karmony (Kurt and Harmony) *Kartie (Kurt and Artie) *Kurtana *Kurtroche (Gavroche and Kurt) *Kurtcedes *Lartie (Lauren and Artie) *Like (Lauren and Mike) *Lophad (Santana and Anthony ) *Lord Artington *Lord Beckington *Lord Blainington *Lord Emmington *Lord Finnington *Lord Hollington *Lord Kurtington *Lord Puckington *Lord Quinnington *Lord Rorington *Lord Samington *Lord Shellington *Lord Smokington *Martie/Artike (Mike and Artie) *Mattana (Matt and Santana) *Mattanthony (Matt and Anthony) *Mermeo (Mercedes and Cameo) *Messe/St. Jones (Mercedes and Jesse) *Mikecedes (Mike and Mercedes) *Miketana * Niff/Neff (Nick/Jeff) *Peggo (Puck and Eggo) *Pezberry *Phelby/Shuck (Puck and Shelby) *Pieberry *Pinn *Puckleberry Finn (Puck, Rachel, and Finn) *Puckcedes *Pummel *Quaine *Quartie *Quickleberry (Quinn, Puck, and Rachel) *Quiff (Quinn and Jeff) *Quill (Quinn and Will) *Quinncedes *Quinntana *Quory (Quinn and Rory) Template - { { quoryfan } } *Rartie (Rory and Artie) *Racob (Rachel and Jacob) *Rorchel (Rory and Rachel) *Rorgins (Rory and Figgins) *Rorofsky or Irishkofsky (Rory and Dave) *Rorittana (Rory, Brittany and Santana) *Rorson (Rory and Finn) *Rortana (Rory/Santana) *Rorttany/Rorittany (Rory and Brittany) *Rummel (Rory and Kurt) *Samchel *Samtana *Santedes *Santina *Sartie *Sebroche (Sebastian and Gavroche) *Shaggins (Figgins and Shannon) *Shrubtana *Shueberry (Rachel and Will) *Schuenanigan (Rory and Will) *Sinn (Sam and Finn) *Sueggins (Sue and Figgins) *St. Anderson/Blesse *St. Evans/Jam *St. Faberry *St. Fabray *St. Fuckerberry *St. Hudson *St. Hummel *St. Lopez *St. Pierce *St. Schuester *St. Tubbington *Suck (Sugar/Puck) or (Sam and Puck) *Suechel *Suester *Sylvuckerman *Totcedes (Mercedes and Tater Tots) *Tuck (Tina and Puck) *Tuinn (Tina/Quinn) *Waffleman (Puck and Waffles) *Waine (Wes and Blaine) *Wesvid (Wes and David) *Westana (Wes and Santana) *Wierce (Will and Brittany) *Willcedes (Will and Mercedes) *Willerman (Will and Puck) *Willofsky (Will and Dave) *Willshine (Will and Sunshine) *Willson (Will and Finn) *Willtana (Will and Santana) *Willzimio (Will and Azimio) *Wina (Will and Tina) *Winn (Will and Finn) *Wurt (Will and Kurt) *Zizcedes (Mercedes and Lauren) *Zonberry (Sunshine and Rachel) Rules *You must only sign once *You need an account to sign *Respect everyone's opinions. Signatures #Light up the floor Play me one more #LoserLikeMe ''Pretty much all of my main ships are crack. Screw the canon pairings. #Mrs. Puckzilla #--[[User:Gleek170|'Blackbird singing in the dead of night,']] take these broken wings and learn to fly. Pezberry for the win! #SweetPorcelain (Crackships are amazing) #Just a Lucky Person #CHRIS COLFER TALENTEDPURE AWESOME Let see , I ship Fabrummel , Kantana , Quartie ,... #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature 06:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I ship Finncedes LOL #SkySplitz #Look, I don't mean to be a bitch... Well, yes, acutally I do. Faberry forever! #I wish my sig would work..... I ship Pezberry , Pieberry , Sam/Puck , Faberry , Fintanny , Cherry , Quinntana , Sam/Finn #whats my OTP ? BOURTNEY BITCHES #So many Pairings.... #Here for Sinn #HELLZ YA Maxymax123 #'GleeVicious'. But I think I'll Be alright.. <3~ #Quamfan oh cracks are amazing #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'My main ship always and forever:']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie| Bourtney.]] 18:44, July 4, 2011 (UTC) COHEN-PIERCE AND SANTINA FOREVER! #Live Life! Laugh Lots! 00:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # Quinntana & Faberry :) #[[User:Immagleek18|You may say I'm a dreamer...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|but I'm not the only one...]] 20:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Too many to name off... #Sahar #Yukimi924 #~User:Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~Squinn♥♥~ 05:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) #Dr.Stinky Talk Blog OTP 06:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #i just ship SARTIE 09:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) #Adani23 #Snickerz911411 # I'm a Finchel Shippin Gleeky Girly Girl Who Loves Glee!!! Finntanalover99 00:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # NicoleeGleek # --''What about you and I?'' proudly so♥' ''20:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC) # I just ship Tina with everyone(except artie..). And Brittana. Bitch. # 'what about faberrittana? whoot whoot!(: fabray, berry, brittany, and santana! friendship! shipping puckleberry 2! <3 <3''' # Gleekonline101 says: Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? #-- They're gonna throw fruit at us. And I JUST had a facial!]] # ×º°”˜`”°º× ♥ ×º°”˜`”°º× 22:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) # Peridots 18:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Frankenansian! # Jesse St Ninja Shipping Jesse with pretty much everybody. # QuinnQuinn # You know me as Jesse,the star of Vocal Adrenaline. I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who would never hurt you. KARTIE FTW # Sleep pretty darling Do not cry And I will sing a lullabyPianogirl #[[User:Rosalyn Zabini|'I Ship....']]Klaine, Samcedes, and ALL the crackships!! BTW, not my normal sig. Its special just for this. But just in case.......[[User:Rosalyn Zabini|'Rosalyn Zabini']] (Talk To Me!) 21:53, September 8, 2011 (UTC) #Im shipping Quartie and nobodys going to stop!! UndercoverGleek1 ;) #GleeLover (I ship Fabang!) #'Will we ever say the words we're feeling or will we forever only be Pretending? ' # [[User:Gleeful|So this is what being turned on feels like.]] |Gleeful # GleeWicked oh crack ships, you make my day. :P # Svwiki99 04:14, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Crack ships. The best part of Glee. lol :) # At least I didn’t fall and break my talentDiannaagronrox (I ship everything Quinn but my main ship is Quartie) # loserlikeme11 # 'PURPLE BRIANO IS MY OTP # Umm, Fabang, Frankenasian, Lophad, Fincky, St.Fabray, and a couple others I guess :) # EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs # i ship all of them any thing can happen in glee # BrittanaFan1508 (I ship way too many crack ships *evil grin*) # ATLA Gleek (I ship too much cracks!) # Briano, Purple Briano, anything with Lord Tubbington, annd Quory :D DTilly Photo's Hi.gif Tumblr lbpfh4frrw1qzkzpm.gif Tumblr lgydhbiXtf1qfo9f3o1 500.png Tumblr lgyfu5Bh1m1qfo9f3o1 500.png Tumblr lje5ihkdDX1qihgfao1 500.gif Tumblr ljkgvcm8Kd1qesop1o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr ljkporWzeQ1qinh2vo1 500.gif Tumblr ljld1nLUJX1qinh2vo1 500.gif 00009.jpg 2eya06t.jpg Cat-Faberry 1.gif Cat-Faberry 2.gif Glee rachel blaine kiss.jpg Sinn.jpg Sinnn.jpg Tumblr laf9uq9VBu1qbxrmd.jpg 0145572211 200.jpg Tumblr lh15iawZGY1qft0h0o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lhl9vpAqtS1qerkgto1 500.jpg Tumblr lkobx18vyY1qzipvoo1 500.gif Tumblr lkoup2clu11qdi18ao1 500.gif Tumblr lksgez7RqU1qh25c1o1 500.gif Tumblr lktw0oHhZg1qeqpbco1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmjbzbb1QP1qde33io1 500.png Tumblr lnmo7hI2rO1qkjlcfo1 500.png HEVANS 1.jpg HEVANS 10.png HEVANS 12.jpg Tumblr lha7so7Q661qhsig6o1 500.jpg Tumblr leixobjIgl1qbbhc3o1 500-1.png Tumblr lhxni0Fasq1qbwr2to1 500.png Tumblr li0zik53hq1qbzcx0o1 400.gif 106 509.jpg Tumblr l94t9o8M601qc5ybyo1 500.gif Tumblr ll1oo6Fs9p1qb7rx3o1 500-1-.gif Tumblr li0ofyYRfq1qfjv4io1 500-1-.gif Images-8-.jpg Tumblr ll1y8plyJV1qbfc1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll41cjDmKb1qbhxqdo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll6mbbCA3B1qez31no1 500.gif Tumblr ll7ki9vPhm1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr ll7yupzspM1qb472g.gif Tumblr ll9lucMF1j1qac1nro1 r1 500.gif Sueck at Prom.gif GleeLiveQuartie.png Category:Teams